A Storm on the Horizon
by serenitymeimei
Summary: Set somewhere between 4x02 and 4x04. Magnus is having a hard time settling back into her life.


**Disclaimer:** Sanctuary isn't mine. If it were, Charlotte would be a main character... just sayin'. (see profile for a REAL disclaimer)

**A/N:** Written for LiveJournal's Mini NaNo WriMo Day 3 challenge!

* * *

><p>Helen Magnus watched in fascination as a thundercloud rumbled over the city, content to simply sit and stare mindlessly off in the distance. She was comfortably nestled in a little alcove, only one tower over from her usual perch on the Sanctuary's roof, and she had a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a lukewarm cup of tea sitting forgotten on the stone ledge next to her. She'd needed to get away from it all, the chaos. Once upon a time she would have thrived in such a situation, but now, after spending over a hundred years in solitude, she only found it unnerving. The noise, the constant human contact. It made her teeth ache.<p>

Taking a deep, cleansing breath she closed her eyes, longing to be back at the modest log cabin that she'd built high in the mountains of a country that she still wouldn't reveal to her staff, despite their pestering. Helen missed it there. She had a beautiful view of the valley below, a waterfall a short walk away, and a greenhouse that she took great pride in for many years. Now, as she sat there, back in her rightful place, she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't quite home. Not anymore, not yet.

"Magnus?"

Her heart fluttered violently, startled at the sudden intrusion. She looked up, not surprised to find Will hovering in the doorway, shifting restlessly from one foot to the other as he watched her with a weary gaze.

Helen sighed, "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said, walking over until he was close enough to sit down next to her, squeezing himself into the tiny space between her and the wall, "nothing's wrong, not really. But, the Big Guy is the only one that's seen you in days, and after everything that's happened... I was worried."

A pang of guilt stabbed icily in her chest. She had been so caught up trying to restore the balance between humans and abnormals, and reacquainting herself with this timeline that she'd completely ignored everyone else. How could she had been so selfish? She should have known that he, and even Henry, would need help processing all of the changes just as much as she did.

"I'm sorry, Will," she apologized, looking up at him from under the dark fringe of her bangs, "I never meant to worry anyone."

Playfully, he bumped her with his elbow and waited until she chuckled softly in response, "You know I'm here to help, right? I mean, that's what you hired me to do."

She nodded solemnly. As much as she hated to admit it, she should have gone to him, and if her stubborn pride hadn't gotten in the way she probably would have eventually. She was almost relieved that he'd found her first.

"I've waited such a long time to come back here. I dreamt about it and came up with dozens of game plans on how to deal with the UN and Hollow Earth once the time finally came. For decades, it's all I thought about," Helen saw him frown and she leaned into his side, more for his comfort than hers. It felt good to finally say it out loud, "Now that I'm back, I seem to have found myself at a bit of a loss."

"You were gone for over a century, Magnus. No one expects you to be able to jump right back into the swing of things. That would be asking too much."

An extended silence hung heavily between them and a bolt of lightening flashed in the distance.

"What do you need?" he asked quietly.

Helen ignored the tightening in her chest, the sting of tears in her eyes, and leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping one hand around his bicep, "Sit with me for a while?"

He didn't answer her, he didn't have to. A cold breeze swirled around them and he relaxed against her, the sudden warmth of his palm covering her own making her shiver. They sat in silence, watching as the rain began falling upon the outskirts of town. The storm was beautiful and powerful, each thunderclap louder than the last.

It was only then that she allowed herself to wish, wish that she had the luxury of easing herself back into her role as head of the Sanctuary network, of passing the responsibility to Will while she re-acclimated herself, but every possible scenario that she could think of left her feeling more weak and pitiful than the last. So, this would have to do- spending time with him, here or anywhere else, with no pressure or expectations- until she was feeling more like herself again.

For now though, when she shut her eyes at night, she'd smile and dream of her sanctuary on the other side of the world. A sanctuary not for abnormals, but one surrounded by trees and the sounds of nature.

She'd dream of being home.

**End.**


End file.
